Again
by nightshadow1
1. laughing at the air

It was a struggle between her mind and her body to wake up. The bed was so comfortable and all she wanted to do was sleep. But she got up anyway, and fixed the bed ever so carefully. Sailor Pluto would chide her if she didn't. She grabbed the first thing in her closet and hopped into the bathroom. Chibi Usa looked into the glass mirror as she entered the chilly room. The light ricocheted and blinded her for a few seconds, before she saw her features calming into their current morning routine. The rabbit striped pajamas were removed and replaced by a dress. A short dress. Her skinny legs were covered in goosebumps when she emerged, completely ready. She moaned softly down the long flight of crystal stairs.  
  
"Ready!" she chanted happily down to Hotaru.  
  
"Breakfast." Said Hotaru.  
  
Chibi Usa shook her head. But Hotaru insisted.  
  
So, legs crossed under the table, and propped against a pillow Chibi Usa ate a rice cake. Very sourly.  
  
"Let's go already!"  
  
"Fine. Where are we going?"  
  
"The park!" Said Chibi Usa. It would probably be deserted and even if it wasn't there wouldn't be very many people there. She slid out from under the table and hurried to the door with Hotaru at her heels.  
  
Two minutes later, they were in a less populated part of Tokyo. They darted around side streets and in-between buildings casually. In five more minutes they had almost entered the park entrance. Hotaru was less than a foot behind her, being less excited and not so energetic. (The night before she had been out quite late working for the Queen.) This was why when Chibi Usa lunged forward, she hesitated before following. A few minutes later it became apparent why she had done so. In her fingers she held a small pin and softly chanted "Moon Crystal Power! Make up!"  
  
"Saturn Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
  
A tingly sensation flittered her spine, making her insomnia worse. The feeling of metal snapped her out of her reverie.  
  
"Silence Wall!"  
  
"Pink Crystal Heart Attack!"  
  
They echoed as one.  
  
The funny thing was  
  
neither of the attacks worked. 


	2. supernova

The world was painfully blurring. Her heart was racing within the fog. Everything was lost. It was all her fault. Her breath was harsh.  
  
"No more." She whispered, aching all over.  
  
A moan escaped her lips as something collided sharply with her thigh.  
  
"Sailor Moon?"  
  
It was a voice she almost didn't recognize, a voice she wished would let her die in battle. But the voice had fingers that ran along her face. And strong arms that lifted her easily into a sheltering embrace.  
  
"Haka." She softly coughed out, knowing she couldn't just die anymore. Knowing she would be healed by her mother's crystal.  
  
It hurt. What would they say? She just wished she could go.  
  
"Let me go." She whispered. Please.  
  
She heard Haruka's sarcastic laughter and felt the force of a downward leap.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
They were close. She could feel the healing powers strengthening. And warmth.  
  
"Now." Said Haruka.  
  
Chibi Usa could feel her mother's presence.  
  
"I changed my mind." She said impishly.  
  
"I thought you might."  
  
"How's Hotaru?" She had only just thought of her best friend. How selfish!  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
Chibi Usa glanced up to see her friend, scarred slightly but quickly healing.  
  
"Let's go to the library." This suggestion was Hotaru's.  
  
Haruka shifted her grip on Chibi Usa and the three of them entered the palace. Quickly they sped by the tapestries and paintings and furniture, into the library where Ami sat. And Rei. And Makoto. And Michiru. And Setsuna. And Minako. And wherever Minako was. There was Usagi. Looking scared, and angry, and sad, and . something else too. Chibi Usa groaned.  
  
Usagi. She couldn't lie to Usagi. What would she say?  
  
She racked her brain for something, but no answer arose. She felt so much like crying. So useless. Let me go. Please.  
  
"Can I go upstairs?" She asked. Please.  
  
"Why," asked Setsuna more harshly then she meant to.  
  
Chibi Usa gulped.  
  
"To wash off."  
  
Usagi just nodded, not trusting her voice to convey a calm demeanor.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Haruka let her down, and she tried her best to walk, lady-like, until she got to the steps and ran up to the safety of her bedroom. 


End file.
